No Safe Place
by faaiwys7
Summary: Edward is a confused 18-year-old who meets Isabella at an abuse/drug treatment facility. Both have their own demons to battle, but what if Edward's abusive? What if Isabella looks exactly like his ex-girlfriend Tanya? What if Tanya was the reason Edward's sister, Rosalie, killed herself? What if Edward takes his anger out on Isabella? Warning: Rape, Cutting, Graphic Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a scenario that was going on inside my head that I wrote just for myself. I used the characters Daniel and Sophia instead of Edward and Bella, but I really wanted other people to read it as the plot went on...so here it is! **

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Edward's Point of View**

No one knew about the murders, the drugs, and the alcohol. They thought they knew from what they had found but they didn't. They thought they knew everything, but I can assure you they didn't. And now, for once when I told the truth, that I actually didn't do anything, they don't believe me. Sure I have a bad boy reputation but isn't there something about innocent until proven guilty? But even if there was, they had "the evidence". Now I was going to jail. Well maybe not jail, but something as equally bad. I was going to Washington's very own residential treatment facility.

"**Wake up sweetie, we're here"** my mom called from the front seat as we pulled into the facility grounds.

I wasn't sleeping but it was better to pretend to sleep rather than be harassed with the pity and sympathy my parents gave me. To say that my parents were loaded was an understatement. They bathed in bathtubs full of money but despite the money, they were still "concerned about my behavior" as they put it. Most of my friends were pretty rich too, but their parents were too busy with their own shit. My parents were concerned about me but I think their concern was only because of what happened to my sister.

My dad, Carlisle Masen Cullen _the second_, had inherited billions from my great grandfather. When he married my mother, Esme Elizabeth Platt (Cullen), the only child of the owner of the biggest gold trader in America, the both of them together had enough money to buy 20 states.

But money can't buy happiness. My parents knew about my anger issues, the drugs, and the constant fighting going on in our wealthy part of town. Whether they liked it or not, their son was the boy all the parents didn't want their children to get involved with. People ran across the road of a street busy with traffic if they saw me walking towards them. It wasn't like I was going to do anything…then again, with my anger, you couldn't tell. Even the slightest annoyance could send me into a rampage. It wasn't something I could control. That's just the way it was. That is until two months ago. When my sister, Rosalie, committed suicide.

I fought the memory of that night as we walked into the facility. I took a second to look around and instantly regretted it. My new home, for the next six months was going to be this dark grey building made of stone bricks. There was a grassy field but a barbed fence surrounded it. Hell, the entire goddamn place had barbed wire around it. There were a limited number of windows and even they were locked shut and tinted dark. The ambience around the entire place was dark, it was the place a person like me deserved to live…or so I thought.

Snapping back into reality, I saw a doctor in her early forties make her way towards us…my mom, my dad, me…oh and I almost forgot…a police officer. A police officer that had handcuffs around my wrists. I wasn't a criminal! I didn't kill her! But no one believed me…and that was why I was here.

"**Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Dr. Emily Young," **the women exclaimed as she shook hands with my parents, **"I'm the doctor in charge of your son." **

Oh great, I was going to be stuck with this old hen for the next 6 months. Aren't there supposed to be hot doctors around here? Preferably my age. But no. I looked around the inside of the building to see if the scenery inside could be just as enlightening as the outside but as I turned my head to look to the left, I saw HER at the other side of the building. Her small petite body, the body I once loved. I saw her long mahogany hair, the hair that I had played with so many times before. I saw her chocolate brown eyes - the eyes that I found myself falling into deeper and deeper only a couple of months ago – until she was the reason the only person I loved was dead.

Just the sight of her made my blood boil. My feet started shifting in her direction. And my eyes narrowed as I looked at her more closely. It had to be her. But why was she here in a place where they 'helped' druggies, alcoholics and people that needed anger management. From what I remembered about her, she was calm and alcohol/drug free. But then again, maybe the police believed my story and she was going to be sent here…maybe I could be free!

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran towards her…despite the yelling of my parents and the pursuit of the police officer. I wanted to hit her, scream at her; I just wanted her to die.

"**Edward, get back here right now!"** I heard my dad yell from behind me, but I didn't even look back. She had to die…she had to die NOW and she was going to die because of me!

* * *

**Review! Any comments would be wonderful! I'll try to update every day for the first little bit of the story, but as it progresses, I'll switch to at least once a week!**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Faaiwys7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just wanna thank everyone for the reviews! I honestly didn't know how this story would be received, so thank you to I'll Be A Writer and KristenStewartFan for my first and AMAZING reviews! This is the second chapter, and I wanted to say that I didn't waste anytime with Edward's story. I want No Safe Place to be about Bella and Edward's relationship and how they cope with what's happened, not waiting 10 chapters for the back story! **

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Edward's Point of View**

I ran faster than I had ever ran before and in less than a minute, I was at the other side of the building, a little more than half a kilometer from where I was standing. I made my way over to her and immediately her bodyguard, police officer, father, whatever the shit he was came in front of her. But I wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

I pushed the big guy over and yanked her towards me…she whimpered in pain and looked at me with tears in her eyes. Only then did I notice that she WASN'T the _her_ I wanted. She had delicate, soft pink lips, one more full than the other and a small rounded nose. Her hair fell onto her shoulder in endless waves and her eyes were sad, they were scared, they were cold. But I didn't let go of her. My nails dug into her shoulders but she didn't say anything. The tears were the only things that gave away the fact that she was in pain. It was like she was used to this. The only thing I did notice was her hand twitching like it was trying to grab something.

Suddenly I felt two big hands pulling me back and I turned around to see my police officer trying to restrain me. I didn't even fight back. I watched as a nurse quickly wiped away the blood on her shoulders from where I had held her and remembered when I walked in on my sister lying in a pool of her own blood; dead. Her phone in one hand and my gun in the other. I remembered reading the texts Tanya had sent her. They made my sister choose between her own life and the one other person she loved more than herself: me.

Tanya was Rosalie's best friend…and the girl I was in love with. I didn't realize my close relationship with Rosalie would affect Tanya. I mean my sister was always there for me. She was 19, only a year older than me. And we were inseparable. We looked different but were the same. I had messy bronze colored hair with green eyes and an angular face. Rosalie, was the most beautiful girl ever, she had the same blonde hair as my father and violet eyes. She was the big sister anyone could ask for. She protected me from bullies in elementary school. Got me my first girlfriend in middle school. And did whatever it took for me to not get kicked out of high school. I made a lot of mistakes but she always covered them up. Made deals that she thought I didn't know about. She'd go out wearing the sluttiest outfit she could find and she came back with swollen lips, cuts, and bruises. She would always ignore my yelling and go to her room to change. I screamed at her to stop doing what she was doing…she didn't need to get raped or abused every time I made a mistake…but Rosalie, being the person she was, told me shut up and stop making mistakes if I didn't want to see her hurt. And to be honest, I tried. I tried to stop with the drugs, the fighting, the alcohol but it was no use. With my temper, a calm family meal could turn into driving to the hospital for stiches. But my family dealt with it. They were always supportive. I just don't know why.

Tanya seemed cool with my relationship with Rosalie…I mean, it wasn't even a relationship…we were family. But apparently we were too close for her liking. Maybe that's why she told Rosalie to choose.

After reliving the memory, I snapped back into the present. The girl that looked like Emma was trying not to cry as the nurse put some antiseptic onto her cuts and I looked away. My parents had finally come around and started yelling.

"**What were you thinking Edward?"**

"**Are you insane?"**

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

I was bombarded with questions. **"S-s-she…I thought she looked like Tanya," **I said, my voice barely above a whisper and my parents just looked away. I told them my story and even though they didn't want to believe it…I know they knew in the bottom of their hearts it was true.

"**I'm sorry I'm not who you think I was. My name is Bella," **I heard a small voice whisper. I turned around and saw the girl stick her hand out, **"Isabella Marie Swan."**

I shook her hand with a little more force than I had intended as I felt her flinch. **"Edward Anthony Cullen," **I replied trying to sound apologetic but it was more hostile.

She was then quickly turned away to talk to a police officer that had just arrived and Dr. Emily Young finished explaining to my parents what would happen to me here and after they left. Sure they said goodbye and I love you…but something was missing. And I knew what it was; they weren't going to miss me. How could they miss the boy who had killed their daughter?

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reads this and thank you to anyone who reviews! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to message! Review!**

**Hope you like it,**

**Faaiwys7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews! I hope people will continue reviewing and tell me what the DO and DONT like because it's hard to write if you don't know your audience. So please tell me what you like or something you wish I would focus on less because it'll help me improve the story, a lot. This is mostly a filler/instigator chapter as is the next on in Isabella's Point of View. But the chapter after that is where the story picks up as I've gotten through the introductions, etc. I have 7 chapters written so the updates will come daily for the next couple of days!**

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Edward's Point of View**

The next couple of months were not entertaining. I got my room and as it turns out…I didn't have a roommate…at least not yet. I got my schedule for the day every morning and it rarely changed. Breakfast. Medication/Doctor's Appointment. Free Time. Lunch. Anger Management. Free Time. Dinner. Counseling. Bed Time. It wasn't a bad schedule…I mean free time was always fun. I made some new friends, chatted with some girl who weren't that bad looking and got along with my therapists, doctors and counselors. But there was one thing on my mind and her name was Isabella.

I hadn't seen her since that first day…it was like she didn't come out of her room. Or maybe our schedules were so different that I didn't get to see her at all. Oh well, why did I even care?

I just finished lunch with my mates and was going to Anger Management. It was a session that I actually hated with my gut. They talked about the things that triggered me and the things I hated. The doctor there, Dr. Samuel Uley, had recently started talking about the things I loved and what made me happy. He had told me two days ago that we'd be talking about home, my sister and my drug and alcohol abuse in relation to my anger. I didn't mind the drug and alcohol talk but I know I couldn't handle that dumbass doctor saying anything about my sister.

I walked into the door that had Anger Management written on the outside and sighed. It was going to be an eventful day…I could feel it.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could once my time was up. Who the hell did that doctor thing he was? A slut! My sister? How dare he call my sister a slut? She did it for me. They asked me what triggered my anger – well there you fucking have it – you don't say a thing about my sister.

I ran across the field to get to the dorms. And just as I was about to turn into my corridor, I saw her. Isabella. She had just come out of her room and was wrapped in lace shawl. All you could see were her thin legs covered by her yoga pants. Her brown hair was flowing down her shoulders and her eyes were puffy and red; she had been crying. After having an internal debate and as many times as I told myself to get into my room because I might do something stupid, I didn't listen. Instead I walked up to her nonchalantly despite the anger slowly building inside of me. I didn't hurt anyone in the Anger Management room because I would've been tasered and on the ground in seconds…but that didn't mean I couldn't do anything outside of that room.

Isabella had her back turned towards me and suddenly threw a piece of paper behind her…to me. She didn't know I was standing there but it landed in my feet. I didn't want to open it but I took it as a sign of fate and realized it was a letter…addressed to someone known as Jane Volturi.

_Mrs. Jane Volturi,_

_I regret to inform you that your foster child, Isabella Marie Swan, is now in the Pennsylvania Residential Treatment Facility. She will be carefully looked after here and treated by the best doctors. Although it is our pleasure to keep Ms. Swan here, we want to inform you that if there is any trouble because of her or relating to her she will be returned to your care._

_Siobhan Reilly _

_Child Director_

_Washington Residential Treatment Facility_

On the back was a note written in messy handwriting.

_You better listen or else…I don't care if you get beat up…you shut up and you take it. I don't want you back._

I didn't know who Jane Volturi was…but she had just given me a great idea. This girl wouldn't talk about it to anyone. The doctors here trusted her enough to be without security for the majority of the time. I looked to see her body still turned away. I took a step forward.

_You can't Edward. She didn't do anything. _

My sister's voice echoed in my head and I almost broke down. My mind wandered back thinking to my sister and all the good times we had. My sister didn't do anything either…she was just the victim.

Isabella was going to be the victim if I didn't stop myself. I had to stop putting myself on the path of temptation. Just as I was about to turn and walk away, she lifted her hand and gently swept her hair back over her shoulders, left to right. To anyone else it was nothing. To me it was the mirror image of Tanya.

I could feel my mind cloud over and all I remembered was my sister and how Tanya killed her.

I walked forward and did something I would regret for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Review! Please tell me what you like or don't like, it'll help me with the story a lot!**

**Hope it was up to your standards,**

**Faaiwys7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! This is the next chapter and I know you were all anxious to see what Edward would do, but I decided to keep the suspense and start with Isabella's view. In the next chapter, you'll see everything go down. Also, because this is one of the shorter chapters, I might post another chapter TONIGHT! So stay tuned :)**

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Isabella's Point of View**

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I read the note from "my mom". She told me countless times that she hated me. I knew I shouldn't cry…I mean having your parents dead and the countless number of foster parents beating you every chance they got should've made me stronger. And it did. I could take a number of whips before even shedding a single tear. But it didn't change the fact that I was broken on the inside. That I cut any part of body that could be hidden with makeup, jewelry or even clothing. I needed a way to cope with the pain and my way was to cut or paint.

Painting was my passion, but I rarely had enough money to buy materials. When I saw something that needed to be painted it was like an obsession. My hand would twitch until I had started to paint. I tried to control it…to just turn away but it didn't work. I had to draw when I had to draw.

Suddenly my room felt more claustrophobic than ever. It just had a bed, small table with two chairs and a sofa with a bathroom beside the bed. Since there was nothing "wrong" with me, I had been ordered to stay in my room the entire day. I had my food brought to me with my regular anxiety and depression medication and I was rarely required to participate in normal activities. I had T.V. and DVD player in my room equipped with multiple movies. But I was lonely. I just wanted to go outside. I had been in here for months.

And so I did. I mean…I was just going into the corridor…nothing more. What could happen outside? I grabbed a lace shawl and covered my entire body with it. Disgusted by how I looked in the mirror, I shook open my hair and swept it back behind my shoulders. I noticed I did that too. In addition to my cutting and painting problem, I had little habits that were unbreakable. Sweeping my hair was one of them. These little behavior things gave me comfort. They were the same and no one could change them. And no matter however annoying it may be…I couldn't stop it.

I decided to stop beating myself over how ugly I looked, it's not like I could change anything. I went out and just stared into the sun lit playground. There were kids of all agesthat had been through so much and we still able to laugh. I was 18 and I still couldn't shake off the feeling of being beaten up for the first time.

When I realized that I was still holding the letter from my "mother" I threw it behind me. And the wind started to blow it away. _"Blow it away,"_ I thought, _"and blow me away too"_.

I continued to stare at the children for a minute and watched a shy little boy went up to a girl sitting all alone in the corner. I watched him awkwardly make conversation and put his hand out. The little girl hesitated but seeing the smile on the boy's face she took his hand. They both walked hand in hand to the small swing set and the girl sat down on a swing as the boy pushed her from behind; both laughing melodically. I wish I had someone do that too me. But I was always the one sitting on the edge of the table waiting to get out of school. Eating alone and always wearing long sleeves and jeans. I barely had any friends and anyone that bothered to talk to me always talked about something school related.

As I kept going over the past couple of years in my mind I remembered every hit and every punch I got. I remember all the words that were said to me. Words that I now knew were true. Remembering my life I just wanted to die. I wanted to curl up on the floor and cry.

Not wanting to be outside, I suddenly remembered how to open a door and started to walk inside as I swept my hair back. Almost instantly I heard a sharp intake of breath. And I jumped as I saw who it was. With his wind-blown hair and gleaming green eyes, it was Edward. Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

**Review! Stay tuned for the next chapter in a couple hours where everything goes down!**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Faaiwys7**


	5. Chapter 5

**I promised you another chapter so here's another short one but the main instigator of the story. I will mention dates every now and then which will be important later on so keep them in mind. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one too!.**

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Isabella's Point of View**

Edward. Why was he here? What did he want? I barely finished asking the questions in my head when he came towards me and slapped me. The movement was so sudden and forceful that I fell to the ground instantly. This slap was harder than I'd ever gotten and I hadn't even done anything. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw the hatred in them.

"**W-w-what –" **I began to say but was interrupted by a kick in the shins. Buckling down on the floor I felt the full impact of the concrete floor. His kicks and punches harder than I'd ever felt. My weak feeble attempts to protect myself went in vain.

"**You pathetic little piece of shit!" **I heard him say. Along with other profanities this one stood out. I was pathetic. All the things he was saying we true.

After receiving a couple more blows I stopped trying. After hitting me multiple times again, he stopped. He stopped once my face was bloodied and the bruises were inevitable. I slowly looked up at him through the blood-covered hand I had on my face.

His eyes and face still held the expression of hatred when he said, **"You deserve all of this bitch. If you even fucking try to tell someone, I'll kill you."** Spitting in my face, he left. I lay motionless on the ground until I heard the sound of his footsteps die away.

I was supposed to be safe here…but now I guess I know, I'm not safe anywhere. I was supposed to be happy here…but I guess I'll never be happy…anywhere.

I tried to pick myself up off the ground but the extent of the injuries _he_ gave me was too much. I could barely move my legs and there was a dull ache in my chest. My face and arms were covered in my own blood, my hair matted on my head in all directions. I wasn't too far away from the door so I crawled as fast as I could into my room. Standing up and looking in the mirror made me sick. My face was covered in blood and my cheek was sore, reminding me I was going to get a bruise from the slap, not to mention the various others all over my body. I didn't even care about the rest of my body I just washed my face and cried. I didn't leave my room after that. I tried to sleep but I kept seeing his stormy green eyes boring into mine. The nightmares were going to be there for a while. Looking at the clock, I groaned when I realized it was still 3 am. I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep any time soon so I swung my legs over the bed and got up. Walking into the bathroom, I noticed the date on the little calendar on the wall.

_September 13th_

"**Happy Birthday Bella," **I whispered to myself as I continued into the bathroom to put some more ice on my bruised face.

* * *

**Anyone else feel bad for Bella? I also wanted to say I didn't go too far into the abuse because of the restrictions and guidelines of fan but I'm sure you get the gist of it. Review!**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Faaiwys7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who's read this, followed, favorited and reviewed! One thing I wanted to say about the story was that it may be a little farfetched like "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY ALLOW THAT" but it'll make sense later on or it may just be one of those things that you have to accept. Also, Bella isn't going to report anything and no one's going to find out what Edward has done (or is going to do *nudge nudge* *wink wink*)...yet. So I hope you like this chapter, its another short one but as the story continues, there will be more stuff to write about and I won't need the suspense too much!**

**As always, **

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Edward's Point of View**

"_Shit! What the hell did I just do?" _I thought to myself, after I left Isabella's room. _"Did I really just hit a girl for no reason at all?" _

Fuck! I just hit Isabella. She wasn't Tanya! Completely different people even though they look alike! How the hell am I going to explain this to the doctors and police officers?These thoughts kept rushing through my head as I walked down the corridor to get to my dorm. I had just ruined my chances of not going to jail! They warned me that this was the only chance I got…unless…NO…was that even possible? Did Isabella take my and "Jane Vulture's" threat seriously?

"_Am I off the hook?"_ I thought with glee right outside of my room.

I'll just have to wait to find out. But I feel so calm right now, even if I should be worried! I don't know why…all that anger from Anger Management, at Dr. Uley, gone. Vanished.

"_**Edward Cullen to the main office. Edward Cullen to the office,"**_croaked the speaker on the wall beside my head.

FUCK! Great! Wonderful! I knew she would've told everyone the minute I left.

"_Okay Edward, get ready to go to jail now!" _I thought as I walked to the office, completely sure of my expulsion. Whatever. I had been in worse situations.

As I walked in, surprisingly, it was just Dr. Young waiting for me. No police officers, no tranquilizers, and no doctors. Confused, I walked over to her, trying to appear calm.

"**Hey doc…what's up?"** I questioned.

She looked up at me, **"You seem much calmer now…."** So even the old hen noticed. I guess beating up a person calms me down? I don't know! My mind is so messed up. Maybe I need therapy.

"**Yeah, I just tried one of my old anger management techniques," **I replied, refusing to say anymore on the subject.

She gave me a small smile, **"Well, as you're set on not telling me you 'technique', I won't ask, but keep working on it. It seems to have really helped you."**

I didn't think she'd be saying the same thing if she actually knew what it was, but oh well, at least now I can say I had permission to it.

I waited awhile for the old hen to say something but she kept staring at me, as gig speculating if I was good enough.

Finally tired of waiting and her soul-searching eyes I asked, **"Is there something you needed to talk to me about, or can I leave?"**

"**Edward, we, the state of Washington and the treatment facility, have decided to change the way you and the other patients here at the facility are treated," **the Doctor said.

Okay? I was not expecting that. I mean you don't just change the way you treat people just like that. And why was I the only one here that she was telling? Shouldn't everyone find out at the same time?

"**We haven't tested the method out because we have just gotten it approved by the state but we want you to be the firsts ones to try it. I think it would really help you with your situation,"** she continued.

Aah! Of course! It all makes sense now. I'm just a guinea pig for them. Oh well, I am here for at least 2 years, so I'll deal with it.

"**Sure Doc, whatever. What's the change? Less free time? More therapy? Increased medical dosage?" **I asked, wanting to just go back into my room.

Her usually calculated and controlled expression shifted. Dr. Emily Young tried to put on a brave face that came out as insecure when she said, **"We decided that keeping certain people at the facility was not helping them. Unless they need specific medication that needs to be administered by staff or faculty, it's not necessary for the kids to be here, when they need a sense of belonging, safety and family. Before you comment on this new change, please just here me out."**

"**Sure Doc. It can't be that bad," **I replied. Mildly curious as to what this big change was.

"**We have decided to let you out of the facility into a guarded and secure cabin on small cottage. You will spend 6 months there with another person." **

Speechless could be the only word that could describe how I reacted to the news. I was free.

* * *

**SO...tell me how it was and who do you think the person is? Or will there be more than one? Maybe 2 or 3? Review! Anything you say helps!**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Faaiwys7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! FIRST OF ALL, I wanna say thank you SO much for all your reviews! Im absolutely overjoyed AND surprised that you like the story so much! To everyone that recently favorited and followed - hope you enjoyed the story so far and I'm gonna hope you guys stay till the end. This chapter includes the people that are going to be living with Edward and I'm sure you're going to be surprised as to who the people are - well at least one of them :) **

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Edward's Point of View**

"**In your case, Edward, there will be 2 people. You will not be monitored everyday but we will visit every 2 weeks to check up on you. Forest and a chain link fence surround the cottage but you have a certain boundary you can go to. You will be completely on your own besides the visits and you can go outside," **the Doctor let out a breath that I don't think she realized she was holding.

Seriously? They're telling me I basically have to share a house with another person for 6 months and do nothing.

"**Ok Doc, what's the catch? You can be serious! I can't be free!"** I said with a hint of sadness. It was like offering the kid an ice cream and then eating it in front of him.

"**Edward, I'm completely serious,"** Emily said with amusement, **"the other doctors and I think this will help you as well as the people your going to be put with."**

It was not something I was expecting her to say, but I continued, **"How will it help me? And who are these other people you're talking about?"**

"**You're a family guy Edward."**

I started to object but she continued.

"**You are more secure and feel safer when you have someone or something you can rely on. That's what Samu-, I mean DR. Uley and I were discussing. You may be angry with your parents, but you talk about them with respect. Your sister may not be here anymore, yet you still talk about her with a passion. Face it Edward, your family is everything to you."** she responded easily.

Family was everything to my sister too. I just nodded at her, as I had nothing to say. She was right.

"**The young girl you're going to be with has never had a family. She's been in foster care ever since the age of 11 and it hasn't worked out. She has experienced things a young 18 year-old never should."** Dr. Young got a sorrowful expression on her put a strand of her raven black hair behind her ears and continued. **"I won't and am not authorized to tell you the complete story but she can tell you herself. I want you to teach her trust and she in turn will teach you compassion and calm. I'm going to discuss with her the situation and she will know exactly how to react to anything that may occur during your stay. And for you as well as her, there will be panic buttons all over the cabin and a security guard will be at the cabin within 2 minutes. You will be safe. From the outside and yourselves"**

I honestly don't know who had given them this stupid idea, but I would go along if it meant getting out of this prison. I could tell she had more to say, so I let Dr. Young finish her piece before I started with mine.

"**Edward, I'm sure this will help you," **Dr. Young said as she put a hand on my shoulder, **"You both have similar pasts but play different parts."**

I was confused by the last statement but decided not to question it as she continued.

"**You will be able to talk freely and she won't pressurize you on details. In turn, you will help her open up and talk about her feelings. I will be giving you a guideline on questions to ask her, Edward. She doesn't speak a word about what's happened to her but it'll be easier once you trust each other."**

Hah! Trust. Maybe I could just ask her "nicely" to pretend we did talk, it wouldn't be that hard.

"**I know what you're thinking Edward." **Dr. Young suddenly said with a grin on her face. **"I will know if you guys have talked. So don't try to get smart with me."**

Whatever, I thought with a sigh. Then I remembered something.

"**Didn't you say I was with two people? Who's the second one?" **I asked curiously.

"**I'm going to tell you and Isabella about Alec together. He's a rather special case."** Dr. young said with a slight smirk as she turned around to face her desk.

"**Oh, alright. I guess I'll just leav- WAIT! Did you just say ISABELLA?" **I said in horror.

"**Yes I did. She will be the one living with you."** Dr. Young replied distractedly as she picked up some cluttered papers on her desk. **"With Alec of course."**

With a look of utter shock and dread I looked over at Dr. Young. Of course…

* * *

**:O ALEC? No one said that so I hope it was a surprise (because Bella was obvious) and Alice was a good guess - I promise she will come in later (as well as Jasper). I'm sure some of you will have your speculations about Alec but remember one thing - you don't know how OLD or YOUNG Alec is ;) - *HINT*. Anyone have any guesses? Also, this was the last chapter I had already written so from now on, I'm going to start writing whenever I have free time and continue to update hopefully every couple of days and AT LEAST once a week! **

**One thing that I'd like to answer - someone asked me what my penname (faaiwys7) meant and its actually an acronym:**

**Forever**

**And**

**Always**

**Is**

**What**

**You**

**Said**

**and then the 7 because I was born on March 7th :) So it's not completely random - my exboyfriend used to say forever and always so I used him as inspiration ;)**

**As always, please REVIEW and let me know what you think! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter,**

**Faaiwys7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the views, ****favourites, follows and reviews! I love the fact that people are enjoying this and that the story means is evoking feeling. I agree with all of you about Edward being really stupid and Bella being the victim, but I have to tell you, it's going to get a lot worse, before it gets better. I tried to update ASAP but it's hard spitting out chapter after chapter. I wrote the first seven in a period of 4 months and they weren't even that long or well written. I will continue to update as much as I can! **

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers! **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Isabella's Point of View**

I was meeting with Dr. Emily Young and Dr. Samuel Uley today. I didn't know what they wanted; I had only seen them once when I first came in. My room was unvisited. One of the workers came in with my food every meal. I had been isolated for so long…I didn't think my visit with…_Edward_…counted as social. I hurriedly cleaned the mess I made in my room. I didn't want to seem disrespectful to all the help they were giving me. I'd be beaten and bruised and locked up in a basement right now if I had been with Jane. I then looked in the mirror and laughed at the irony. I was beaten and bruised…and locked up.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door and made my way over to open it up. On the other side of the door were the two doctors with looks of pity on their face. Dr. Uley's eyes narrowed on the newly acquired bruise on my face but said nothing. He probably knew how clumsy I was but was contemplating the possibilities.

"**Hello Isabella," **I visibly flinched at the name but didn't say anything, **"we wanted to talk to you. May we come in?" **Dr. Young said softly.

I nodded as an answer to the question and let them sit on the sofa while I sat on one of the chairs.

"**What did you need to talk about?" **I asked softly.

"**Isabell-," **Dr. Young started.

"**Bella," **I interrupted, unable to hear my full name any longer.

"**Bella, honey, we know you're reluctant to answer any of our questions about the abuse you have suffered and we realize that you are going through a rough time right now, but you need to talk – let it all out." **Dr. Young said with a sigh.

"**Bella, Dr. Young is right. We can only help you if you let us," **Dr. Uley continued.

I didn't know how to reply so I kept my eyes on the floor in front of me and didn't say a word. I couldn't talk about everything that happened. I didn't want anyone to know. If I didn't tell them, it didn't make it real. I could pretend it never happened. I could pretend to be normal.

Dr. Young looked at me with sadness in her eyes and said, **"We've decided to change paths Bella. Clearly, talking to us isn't an option for you so we're bringing in someone else." **

My confused expression was apparent on my face, **"Someone else? What do you mean?"**

"**We want you to be a part of our new treatment program. You live with another person or two people in your case for 6 months. Together, you work on your problems together and build trust and friendship as well as having a safe and secure living place."** Dr. Young said as the color on my face drained.

I couldn't live with another person. They'd see _everything_. I couldn't let anyone else see. Hell I didn't even look at half my scars. I didn't look at half my paintings either. Living with another person as basically letting them into my life. Anyone in my life ends up hurting me. I don't want to live with another person.

"**Umm…I'm c-c-ompletely alright the way the system is working now. Just give me a couple more weeks until I get out of your hair. I promise you won't notice I'm here. I could even work for you. Yeah, I mean, cleaning or I could help with food…anything! Just not the new system…I'm fine **_**here**_**." **I said trembling with my words but growing stronger. I didn't need them to see me weak and rethink this thing.

"**Bella you NEED to do this. You are REQUIRED to do this. According to law, Bella, we can force you to be apart of this program, but we are giving you an opportunity to realize that this IS for the best." **Dr. Uley said. His voice was strong and powerful – it made me want to obey.

I couldn't. Could I? What if it was someone else in the same situation as me? They wouldn't put me with a physcopath all alone would they? Of course not!

"**Who am I going to be with?"** I asked politely, knowing that there wasn't anything I could do to avoid the situation.

"**You are going to be living with another eighteen-year-old and a twelve-year-old. The younger has a mental illness – Reactive Attachment Disorder. The elder is a bit strange. He's in the facility for the murder of his sist-"** she must have seen the absolute look of horror on my face that she stopped.

"**Don't worry, Bella honey, he's perfectly safe. His mood swings sometimes throw you off but he's harmless. I promise." **Dr. Young said calmly.

I was going to be with a murderer? I was wrong. They are putting me with a physcopath.

"**He could very well kill ME, doctor. My life isn't perfect, I know, but I don't have a death wish either!"** I practically shouted. There was no way I would live with him.

"**Isabella, we would not be putting you with someone unstable! Trust us on this. He's just lost. Everyone thinks he killed his sister but the way he talks about her is heartbreaking. She was his world. He would do anything for her. Before she died, he wasn't mad or crazy, just a boy doing what teenagers do these days. He got into a bit of trouble and has some anger management but it's perfectly safe. When his sister died, according to him it was because of his ex-girlfriend, he shut off completely for the first few weeks. When he came back, he was colder, meaner, harder. He won't let anyone in. We want you guys to talk. Become friends. Bella we know you don't talk about what has happened but you NEED to. We can't help you if you don't admit the truth. He needs help knowing that there is someone there for him. You can be what the other needs, Bella." **I didn't know whether or not to trust Dr. Uley when he said this, but it didn't seem like I had a choice.

I didn't think my opinion mattered and I didn't want to be a trouble to the facility. They "adopted" me and kept me safe – sort of. I didn't do anything to the boy; he wouldn't hurt me. We could talk about things and be over with it in 6 months.

Dr. Young must've seen me warming up to the idea when she said; **"Bella the cabin has panic buttons all over the place. If anything did happen, we'd be there in less than 2 minutes. You're completely safe."**

Oh. It would be fine. I wouldn't get hurt and if something was going to happen, I could just get help. It'd be all right.

"**What about the little boy. Why is he with us?" **I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"**I'd wish to tell you and your partner about Alec together. He requires some special attention and I think you both would do the job perfectly." **Dr. Young said.

I nodded, **"I'll do it. I'll be apart of this…program."**

"**Wonderful Bella." **Dr. Uley exclaimed.

"**I knew you would, sweetheart." **Dr. Young said after him. **"Now that that's all settled, I'd like to meet you in my office, tomorrow after lunch for you to meet your partner and me to explain a bit more about Alec and your living arrangements."**

"**Of course. I'll be there after I eat." **I said nodding.

Both doctors stood up and made their way to the door. I followed quickly after but as they were opening the door, I realized I forgot something.

"**Dr. Young, who exactly is going to be my **_**partner**_**?"** I asked, mildly curious.

"**Oh he's absolutely wonderful Bella. His name is Edward. Edward Cullen," **she replied back as all the color on my face drained and my hands started trembling.

"**E-e-edward?" **I chocked out, just to make sure I heard right.

"**Yes Bella, Edward Cullen is whom you're going to be living with,"** Dr. Uley said just before he walked out after Dr. Young and shut the door with a click.

I sunk down to the floor on that very spot in front of the door pale as a ghost and a choking sob ran through my body. I was going to be living with a twelve-year-old boy and Edward.

The man whose face kept me up at night. The man who purposely beat me black and blue. The man who shattered that very bit of hope I had left that I may be happy.

* * *

**Whatchaaaa think? :) So we found out some new things about Alec - 12 and Reactive Attachment Disorder - no worries, I will explain the entire thing in the next chapter. For the timeline so far, I have Edward and Bella meeting in the next chapter and talking about Alec (I haven't decided if they meet him there or if they first meet him at the cottage) and the chapter after that will have the moving into the cottage and then the drama starts! I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you liked or ****didn't! REVIEW! LIKE! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Faaiwys7**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ****lovelies! I'm sorry! I know I promised quick updates but it's hard. Any of you who've written a story before, know how difficult it is to put your ideas into words. I just want to say thank you to all the people who have viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Thank you for taking you time and reading my work. I will continue to update ASAP! So enjoy the chapter. I really liked the way I portrayed Alec in this chapter - I went of on a tangent with the description of his face but I see a little boy who's been through so much and since Stephanie Meyers didn't give me a lot to work with on his description, I created my own Alec! And all your reviews on the last chapter were really motivating and helped A LOT so keep it up please! It gives me a motivation to write!**

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Isabella's Point of View**

Sitting on my 'kitchen table', I ate what remained of my lunch after I threw up more than half of it. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I didn't want to live with Edward Cullen or even Alec. I didn't want to take care of other people. I was barely stable myself. I didn't want to be a part of something that was going to do more harm than good. I didn't want to, yet here I was, read to go to a meeting that would do exactly that.

Sighing deeply, I put my now empty plate on the table near the front door so one of the staff could get it while I talked to Dr. Young. Putting on my shoes, I made my way towards the door and went outside. It locked automatically behind me, like all the doors at this place.

As I went down the long narrow corridors of the facility, I faintly wondered about how Edward felt about this arrangement. He'd probably be disappointed he wasn't stuck with one of the whores here. I've heard all of them talking about how they wanted him. I couldn't understand why they'd want him.

At that moment, I guess my mind was preoccupied or maybe I just wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me because the next thing I knew, I collided into a tall body in front of me. A strong arm went around my waist to catch me as I fell forward, preventing me from falling on my face. Even the slightest touch or grab brought back unwanted memories but I suppressed them until I knew I wouldn't react. I quickly got out of the person's grasp and onto my own two feet.

"**Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going an-,"** I stopped abruptly when my brown eyes met angry green ones. _Edward_.

"**Oh…umm…I'm s-s-sorry,"** I quickly stuttered and averted my eyes to the ground in front of me. And just like that I was on the ground. I flinched as my bottom met the ground in front of me but didn't make a sound.

"**Watch where you're going,"** he spat angrily in face as I looked back up.

I cowered back in fear. I didn't want to see him? Didn't I have two more months before he made my life a living hell? He gave me one last glare and I sighed in relief, as all he did was shake his head and walk in front of me. I realized we were going to the same place but had no desire to walk with him.

I slowly got up and dusted off my jeans. I didn't want people to ask questions. This was the only place I had left and if I got in trouble here, I'd be back to another nightmare. Turning the corner down the eerily quiet hallway as one of the lights overhead flickered on and off. I nearly sagged in relief when I saw Dr. Young's office a few doors down and Edward nowhere in sight. He must've already gone in. Better for me, I didn't want to see him more than necessary.

I quietly knocked on the door and faintly heard a **"Come in,"** before I opened the door. Dr. Young, Edward and a young boy sat in front of me. He had very dark brown hair that almost looked black and vibrant blue eyes. I'd never seen a color as vivid as his. It was like having red eyes; they were so exquisite. He looked fairly tall for a twelve-year-old, probably five feet. His face was without emotion but his features were angular and defined. He still had some baby fat on his cheeks but you could tell he would be a real looker as he grew, with his rounded face and perfectly angled nose. I realized this must've been Alec.

"**Isabella! Come in, Come in! We were just waiting for you!" **Dr. Young said with all the excitement that I certainly didn't feel. She was sending me into a life or death situation and she was _happy_ about it?

"**Sorry for making you all wait,"** I said sheepishly, although I knew it wasn't _my_ fault.

"**Nonsense! You're right on time. Come sit,"** she gestured to the chair in between Edward and Alec.

Not particularly wanting to make anyone wait for me, I quickly got into the chair, murmuring a quiet thank you. Dr. Young came to sit behind the desk, in front of the three of us.

"**Alright everyone. So I'm assuming you've realized who everyone is. This is Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan and Alec Volturi,"** Dr. Young said, pointing each one of us out.

"**You all have been chosen to be a part of the newest program at the facility and I really hope that it will help you,"** she said, pointedly looking at Alec, **"I hope you'll learn to live with each and become friends. I know it'll help you."**

I wanted to scoff at her ideas like Edward seemed to be doing or plainly ignore them like Alec was doing but all I did was stare. It wasn't like I had a choice.

"**Alec, sweetheart, why don't you go color in one of the books in the Play Corner while I talked to Edward and Isabella here?"** Dr. Young asked looking at Alec.

Alec didn't respond. He didn't even look at her. He just got up and went to the far end of the room and sat down on one of the beanbag chairs. He didn't pick up any of the books; he just sat there staring at the table.

Dr. Young sighed as she looked back over at us. **"I'm guessing you realize that this is going to be hard. I understand this is going to be difficult. I have explained with some detail to Alec as to what will be happening but I'm entrusting him into your care. I just want to go over with you, a couple of details and everything about Alec. I'm sure you realize he isn't like a normal twelve-year-old. He has Reactive Attachment Disorder."**

Dr. Young had mentioned that illness yesterday in my room, but hadn't gone into the details as to what it entailed. Wanting a description or some sort of explanation as to what it was, I asked, **"Reactive Attachment Disorder? What exactly does that mean?"**

"**The children who have this order are usually unresponsive or resistant to comforting. They are withdrawn and tend to avoid social contact. No emotions, no feelings. It's a way of protecting themselves. They are in their head. You can't penetrate the wall they've made."** You could tell by the hurt in Dr. Young's eyes when she told me the effects and symptoms of the illness that she felt bad. Nobody should have to go through that.** "He has had it since he was five and the illness it fairly uncommon among children these days but it occurs in children who haven't formed a healthy bond with their primary caregiver in this case their parents. This tends to make them antisocial to say in the least. It's mostly in children who have been orphaned or in foster homes as they have been neglected by their parents, but with Alec, it's a different case. His mother died when he was 3 months old and his father, grieving over the death of his wife, became an alcoholic. Alec took the blow of all his father's ill-mannered attempts to come until he was 7 years old and the authorities finally brought him to us. He still remembers his father but has no recollection of his mother."** Dr. Young finished with a sad smile.

I sat there thinking about the situation this boy had gone through. I was older than he was when I went through the orphanages and adoption centers and I still refused to talk to anyone. He has been here since he was seven. No one should have to go through that.

I turned to look around at Alec in his beanbag chair sitting, with no emotion on his face, staring stoically at the wooden table. He lips pressed in a thin line, his eyes unwavering. Seeing the forlorn look on his face reminded me of my 'childhood'. Every family that I had been with had given me reason to avoid social contact. To not show emotion. They used me a maid, a whore, a slave, a worthless animal. I wasn't considered human to them. I sat through the suffering in the same manner Alec sat in his chair.

He blinked once and I think he could feel my eyes boring onto him and his eyes drifted towards my face. His eyes looked conflicted, as to see if I was a foe or a friend. His eyes than flashed to Edward's face, who had also turned around, as I could see from the corner of his eyes. Alec's eyes went from both of our faces to the amazing woman who sat behind us. He held no emotion and he gave no indication of what he was feeling.

Very slowly, his eyes went back over to mine and I saw his lips twitch in an attempt to smile, which failed. His eyes seemed frustrated, but his face was clear of any reaction. Seeming to make a decision, in his mind, Alec, slowly but surely, nodded his head at Edward and I. As if to say _I trust you. _And at that moment, I didn't care that my life was flashing before my eyes, or that I was going to live with my own personal demon from hell. At that moment on, all I could see was Alec. A boy who needed someone. A boy who needed love and protection. A boy who I would love and protect; with or without the help from the man beside me. At that moment, I swore I would do anything to make the boy feel again.

* * *

**Soooo...? How was it? Review and tell me! I hope I explained Alec's situation and illness well and I think you can all guess how he will react towards Edward and Bella. Will it bring them closer or push them away? Alec seems to have come up with some sort of agreement with them, saying he'll cooperate but when you put two teenagers and a preteen in the woods for six months, things can happen! Next chapter will be the deets on the procedure and after that, if all goes well, I'm hoping the initial moving into the cabin! If you liked it, please REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE!**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Faaiwys7**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola darlings! I'm sorry this was a long wait! Exams have started so studying is a must and I need good grades this semester so writing is not on my mind. Anyways, I've been trying to write longer chapters and this by far is the longest and I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I loved reading them as well as a thank you to the new followers and favoriters! I hope this chapter gives you a little insight on how the time at Edward, Bella and Alec's new home will work and I know there isn't much action in this chapter but it's ****necessary!**

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!s**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Isabella's Point of View**

The moment with Alec was not gone unnoticed by Dr. Young and when both Edward and I turned around, she gave us a small smile but you could tell by the brightness in her almond-shaped dark brown eyes that she was ecstatic about the fact that Alec had somewhat accepted us.

"**I think I made the right decision putting you both with Alec. I know you can help him," **Dr. Young said, her voice barely above a whisper so that Alec wouldn't hear. **"If you have any questions for me, ask away. It'll be a help to you both and Alec."**

Unsure if Edward was going to say anything, I spoke up, **"Can Alec speak? I know he chooses not to, but is he physically able to speak?"**

Dr. Young responds without hesitation, **"He is able to speak and he does occasionally speak but its straight and to the point. If he wants water, he won't ask, he'll just say water. You'll have to learn his quirks and habits to see what he wants and when he wants it, but I want you to encourage his speaking. Even if it means ignoring him until he comes up to you and asks, I want you to do it. He is extremely smart for his age, so when you get to your new home, there will be a small study area where Alec will have his study material. You both will spend an hour each day, teaching him. There are specific guidelines and lessons that will all be in the house and I want you to follow them so he learns as well. I understand that you both were in school too so there is research material in the same area as well as a small study schedule for you too. When we come to visit you every two weeks, we will bring you more lessons and take your previous ones for grading as well as answering any of your questions."**

"**But what if we don't. I mean I'm sure the kid, **_**Alec –**_**" **Edward quickly corrected at Dr. Young's glare, **"wouldn't want to be doing school work the entire time. Are there breaks at all? And what is there to do the rest of the time?" **

I waited for the answer to his second question with a held breath. Hopefully Edward would have something to preoccupy his time and I wouldn't end up being his…entertainment.

"**The work is a must. You have to study at least an hour a day with Alec and another hour for yourselves. I think its fair having just two hours a day for work. As for entertainment purposes, the house is equipped with various games, activities and most things you'd find at your very home. There are some video games as well as board games, a workout room, television and you have sports equipment as well." **Dr. Young said, patiently explaining each and every detail.

When both Edward and I nodded at her statement, she said, **"Ok, so now, onto other thing. I want you guys to remember that you are safe. We wouldn't put you in a situation where you wouldn't be protected form yourselves and the rest of the world. There are going to be two security gauds at both ends of your boundary indicated by the chain-link fence. You will not be allowed outside of the fence for any reason whatsoever and there are alarms that go off if anything goes inside or outside the fence without specific permission from the guards."**

I wonder if she realized that the dangers outside had no comparison to the dangers that I would be living with. I often thought to myself about what would happen if I told someone about Edward. Dr. Young would definitely understand and maybe I wouldn't have to be forced into the disaster that this new program would cause me. But I remembered that this is my last option. I couldn't go back to Jane again. At last I got food here and no scraps of leftovers. At least I had a shower and clothes when I didn't even get a bed at Jane's. I guess you get used to sleeping on the cold ground after a while.

I didn't realize when Dr. Young had started talking again as she said, **"-nd I also want you to know that you all have separate rooms as well as a living room, lounge area, multiple bathrooms, kitchen, dining area as well as a rec room with video games, pool table, like I mentioned before and a wrap around porch outside the house. The house is literally in the middle of the woods so your backyard for all intents and purposes is the woods. We have a small area cleared out for some backyard furniture but other than that, the property ends there. About a mile around the house is your boundary. We have checked to make sure everything is secure but I urge you to be cautious. There are small animals and we wouldn't want anything to happen." **

Animals? Animals would hurt me? I wanted to scoff at that and I'm sure my face was twisted in a grimace as Dr. Young asked, **"Is something the matter Isabella?"**

"**Umm…if something were to happen… an **_**animal**_**, or just getting hurt in general, what would we do?"** I didn't know if that was a stupid question but I wanted to know about the precautions and measures that were taken for our safety.

Contemplating, Dr. Young answered, **"There will be a first-aid kit, actually there will be multiple all around the house but again we can't give you anything toxic so rubbing alcohol is out, or pain and sleep medication as its easy to overdose. I trust you both and your mental stability but there are limitations and precautions that we must take. I'm sure you understand."**

I understood the need for the lack of medication but that doesn't mean I liked it. I knew they wouldn't let there be a way we could harm ourselves. I started thinking about all the homemade painkillers there could possibly be. And then a thought came into my mind but I guess Edward thought the same thing.

"**Does that mean there won't be knives or forks or anything of that sort in the house either?" **he asked concerned.

What he wanted to do with the knife was my top concern my I pushed it down and waited for the answer.

"**There will be sharp objects as normal in the house because you will need to cook your own food, clean, stuff of that sort but I trust you won't use it in the negative way. This also brings me to my next point. Panic buttons. There will be panic buttons in every room of the house and in some rooms there might be multiple depending on the size. The second you press these buttons, all doors and windows will shut and only security will be able to open the doors. Any appliances that are switched on will be turned off and depending on what room your in, machinery will turn off as well. You use these panic buttons whenever you need to, including injuries you cannot treat with the equipment in the first aid boxes. If there's a problem, you press the button," **she said in response.

I could live with that and I now understood how the government could possibly let this happen. The entire house was safe and there were emergency precautions taken to ensure safety at all times. But I still couldn't understand how this would help us. Both Edward and I nodded to show understanding of what Dr. Young was saying and she continued.

"**Now, you both know that you have to help Alec be more expressive and get him to open up," **she said with a controlled expression on her face, **"but I want you both to work on each other as well."**

Both our faces must've had a confused expression as Dr. Young hurried to explain, **"Both of you have been through your own situations and the other doesn't know what it is. You both have things burdening on you and sometimes you choose the wrong way to handle them. You both are to take at least an hour everyday to just talk stuff out. Build trust and common ground. The situation your both are in is similar to one another. How? That is for you to figure out. That is the basic bone structure of what you both are to do and when we come to see you and the progress you've made, we'll give you more direction on what you need to do."**

"**Wait! Let me get this straight. Everyday for the next six months, we take one hour to help Alec with homework and another hour to do 'homework' ourselves. We also need to take another hour, possibly longer depending on the task, building **_**friendship," **_Edward said the word with such utter disgust and fire burning in his green eyes, that every individual in the room could tell he wasn't pleased, **"and the rest of the time is to relax and talk to Alec. Do I have this right?"**

Now that I thought about it. It seemed unlikely that we would basically live the life of luxury for the next six months.

"**Of course not!" **Doctor Young said with an intense expression on her face, **"you both and Alec as well for smaller tasks, will need to do household chores such as sweeping the floors, vacuuming, dusting, gathering wood for the fireplace, cooking, repairing things that are broken. Basically you are going to be living as a family. This is for your sake as much as it is for Alec's since he never got a family. You will need to do your jobs and get along. I assure you, once you get into the habit, there will only be a little time spent aimlessly relaxing."**

Dr. Young listing off the things we needed to do just made the situation more real and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach.

Not noticing my ashen look or paleness and sweat, Dr. Young called Alec back over to his seat in front of her, **"Alec, sweetheart, come back over here and we can talk alright?"**

I turned and watched as Alec silently got up and walked back over to his seat. He seemed to walk timidly but with such gracefulness and poise that it took your breath away. Everything about him seemed regal. Except for his lack of confidence. I hoped that I could help him. He seemed like such a sweet little boy.

"**Alec, this is Edward and Isabella and you're going to be living with them for the next six months. They'll take good care of you, I promise. Is that okay?" **Dr. Young asked Alec slowly.

He didn't reply, just kept his eyes firmly on the wall beside her head and nodded once.

"**I need you to listen to them and follow their directions okay? They're going to keep you safe but you need to listen to them and when they tell you to do something, you should do it. Do you understand?" **Dr. Young asked.

Alec once again nodded. I stored that little tidbit of information in my mind. If you asked your questions as yes or no questions, it would be easier for him to reply back.

"**I explained to you the panic buttons in your room the other day and showed you what they look like and how to use them and when to use them. Do you remember or do you want me to show you again?" **I could see where Dr. Young was going. She would ask simple yes or no questions but throw in a one or two word answer question as well to get him to talk.

I held my breath as Alec opened his mouth to remember and quietly said, **"I remember."**

"**That's good. Now, for all of you, do you have any questions at all? Anything, a problem, concern, anything?" **Dr. Young asked looking over at all three of us.

I wanted to yell and scream and tell her that I didn't want to do this thing at all but I resorted to a simple shake of my head, as did both Edward and Alec.

"**Good then. Isabella, Edward, you both can go to back to your rooms and continue your day.**" Dr. Young said looking at both of us. Then turning to Alec she said, **"Alec, I'll take you to your room in a second. Oh and we'll be leaving for your new house in a week so make sure you have your bags packed by Sunday morning."**

A week. That was all I had left of my freedom. I thought it'd take at least another month but I guess it wasn't the case. Guess luck wasn't in my favor. Then again, it never really was ever in my life.

As Edward turned to walk away and Dr. Young was sifting through the papers on her desk, I knelt before the chair Alec was sitting but was careful not to touch him. His cold eyes slowly slide over to mine and looked confused.

"**I promise to take care of you Alec. You don't need to be afraid of me." **I said softly, barely above a whisper.

His eyes warmed almost imperceptibly but went back to the gold glare that I found was familiar on Edward's face. I was about to say something else, when he turned his head the other way to look out the window and I understood I wasn't wanted there any longer.

Standing up slowly, I said, **"Bye Alec. I'll see you later."**

Still looking out the window he gave a minute nod and I let out a silent sigh. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I would try. I looked over at Dr. Young and she gave me a small, warm smile and a nod before looking back over to her papers. I turned back over to the door and was startled when I saw Edward standing there, his eyes on me with surprised expression on his face. My gaze on him must've gotten him out of the reverie he was in and he went back into his cold mask and walked out the door, letting it shut past him, although I was right behind. Another sigh escaped my lips and I opened the door once again and slipped out quietly. I didn't see Edward anywhere in the hallway so I made my way back into my room and as I was walking, all I could think was

_This is it. It's either going to make me or break. Dear Lord, please help me help Alec before I break. Don't let the boy suffer because of my incompetence. And let me help him and…_Edward_._

* * *

**Did you like it? If so please please please review! It makes my day and it makes me want to update faster! Hopefully the next chapter won't be as long of a wait. Also, any guesses as to what you think is going to happen at the new house or something that you want to happen? Review and lettme know!**

**I hope you enjoyed it,**

**Faaiwys7**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! Sorry for the long wait up...I was in Cuba with my family and with all the holiday spirit, I didn't have time to write! Thanks again for all the people who read and support the story as well as are now making contributions. I just want to say one thing: I write whatever comes to mind and fits in the plot-line right now as I don't have a chapter-by-chapter plan. Yes I know where I want the story to go and how I want it to end but not specific details - those I come up with as I write so feel free to leave suggestions or things that you want to happen! Again, thanks for reading :)**

**WARNING: There will be graphic scenes throughout the story so be aware!**

**All characters and anything else you recognize is not mine, its Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Edward's Point of View**

I stood there, astonished at the scene before me. Isabella on her knees in front of Alec, practically begging for a chance, and him showing no hint of indifference. She certainly didn't have to try but she did. As she turned to stand back up, I was still lost in my own world before her questioning stare brought me back. Letting my cold mask slip back onto my face, I walked out the door, letting it close behind me, although I knew Isabella would be behind me. Instead of walking straight into my room, I turned into the corner right beside the door and watched as Isabella came out. She looked around and as if deciding there was no harm, walked down the corridor, opposite side of where I was.

As I stepped out from behind my hiding place, I knew she had been looking for me and I felt disgusted with myself. I was the thing she saw as danger. I gave a sharp, cold laugh as I started walking back to my own room. I beat the girl up, what else do I expect? She isn't going to come jumping at me offering her services.

I didn't know why I did it. I didn't know why I hurt Isabella but I did. And it helped me.

That was all I knew and I felt repulsed as I looked back down at my hands, knowing that they had caused her pain. But I couldn't do anything about it. She looked so much like Tanya. It was an eerie and unwelcome resemblance. But they were both so different. If it had been Tanya in there with Alec, she wouldn't have given it a second thought and walked right out the door, the minute Dr. Young dismissed us, but Isabella had stayed. She stayed to try. Tanya wouldn't have paid any attention to what Dr. Young was saying in there but Isabella hung on to every word. Tanya would've complained about everything and walked all over like she owned the place but Isabella took everything in silence and looked so timid.

Here, now, all alone, I could tell you all the differences but when I walked into a room with Isabella, all I saw was my sister lying in blood with a gun, my gun, in her hand.

After that time in front of what I assumed was her room, I thought I would avoid Isabella. I wouldn't see her so I couldn't hurt her. When Dr. Young told me it was Isabella that was going to be living with me… I can't even describe the feeling. It felt like pure guilt. But the minute I saw her again, the guilt was gone and replaced with oil-black rage, churning within me, waiting to be released. I could control myself in front of Dr. Young just barely but I didn't know how I was going to survive 6 months with Isabella…and Alec.

-_One week later_-

**Isabella's Point of View**

Picking up the bags near the front door of my room, I brought them out where Dr. Young was standing with Alec and Edward. She closed the door behind me and led the way back down the hall towards the front of the building. Alec and Edward both had their bags with them as well and all the other kids that were out and about on this gorgeous Sunday morning stopped to stare at us as we walked by. Paying no heed to the questioning glances or the inquisitive whispers, we made our way to the front of the building and stopped at the main desk.

"**Wait right here, I'll tell the office that we're leaving now. Be back in a minute," **Dr. Young said with a cheery smile as she walked towards the office leaving Alec, Edward and me alone.

We all tried to look anywhere but each other as Alec stared at the floor and Edward pointedly in the opposite direction of me, so I set my gaze on the doors leading to the outside of this place. I almost gave a sigh of relief as Dr. Young came back, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"**All good! Let's get to your new home kids!" **she said, leading us to the front doors, scanning her employee card on the monitor on the side and then opening the doors.

_The precautions they take in this place,_ I thought with a sigh.

We walked out the main doors and down the stone stairs in front of the building with Dr. Young in front and Edward, Alec and me behind with our bags in tow. I wanted to take Alec's bag as he struggled to get it down the steps, but refrained, not knowing how he would react to the help. As we got down the stairs there was big black SUV waiting us and as we reached the doors, Dr. Uley stepped out of the driver's seat.

"**Morning kids," **he said with a smile to us and then looked at Dr. Young and asked,** "We ready?"**

"**Just about, we have to wait for Benjamin and Tia. Load up the bags while we wait," **Dr. Young answered.

Dr. Uley nodded and began to load the bags into the drunk of the SUV as he said to us, **"Why don't you three get into the back seats while we load up. Remember your seatbelts."**

With that, the three of us stepped out from behind the back of the car and closer to the passenger seat doors. The car was unlocked so I opened the door and got in first at the very back with little difficulty. I saw Alec struggle to reach the platform of the big car and Edward behind him looking over his shoulder. Of course he wasn't going to help.

I scooted a bit forward and asked, **"Would you like some help?" **while sticking my right hand out, careful not to touch him.

He froze for a second before his eyes connected with mine and I gave him a small smile.

Very slowly, he placed a slightly shaking hand in mine and held on. I didn't know how hard to squeeze or if I should move my other arm to support him so I just let him do things his way. With his left hand in mine and his right on the inside wall of the car, Alec gave a slight jump and got into the car. Immediately he let go of my hand but uttered a quiet, almost silent thank you and sat next to me. Edward got in after him and sat in the last back seat available next to Alec.

I remembered to put on my seatbelt and saw Alec and Edward do the same. It was silent in the car but I don't think either of us minded. No doubt Edward would have a long list of insults waiting for me the minute we were out of sight.

With a sigh, I turned to look out the window and saw Dr. Young and Dr. Uley shaking hands with a man and a woman. Both had an olive complexion and dark black hair with brown eyes. The woman had hair coming to just above her waist and the man had short-cropped hair. Both wore comfortable yet elegant clothing and the man appeared to be holding a manila folder in his hand.

The four adults made their way over to the car, opened their respective doors and got in, Dr. Uley driving with Dr. Young beside him and the man and woman in the two seats just in front of the three of us.

The unnamed people turned to look at us and the man spoke first, **"Hey guys, I'm Benjamin and this is Tia and we're both pediatricians and child psychologists like Dr. Young and Dr. Uley."**

I saw Edward go rigid at the names but gave no though to it.

"**We're going to be visiting you every two weeks with Dr. Young and Dr. Uley to make sure everything is alright as well as checking over anything in the house," **the woman, Tia, added on as Dr. Uley started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

I gave a small smile to both of the doctors and a nod but Edward just clenched his fists and put a cold mask on his face. He gave a curt nod and turned to look out his window.

At his display I felt Alec move closer to me than to Edward almost imperceptibly but it was enough for me to realize he was frightened…of Edward.

I felt a longing to give him a hug – something I never did willingly – but I knew I couldn't. It would only push him away. Dr. Young told me he didn't like being touched and would go violent if tried. Dr. Uley said to be patient with him and let him come to you, otherwise he may not even want to stay in the same room as you – the extent of his fright to touch was horrifying, knowing he must've been through a lot to be that way. The warnings were enough for me to not let any part of me contact with him.

So ever so quietly, so that the doctors, who were now softly conversing, wouldn't hear, I murmured, **"It's okay. He won't hurt you."**

Alec's eyes flittered over my face and I saw him move closer again. He gave a soft nod and returned to staring at his hands that lay in his lap.

After several minutes, Dr. Young asked, **"Are you excited to see your new home Alec?" **as she turned to face the back with a cautious expression on her face.

Alec, still looking at his lap, shook his head and I heard Dr. Young sigh.

"**Maybe once you get there you'll like it better?" **she asked him carefully, and I saw Benjamin and Tia both look at Alec from the corners of their eyes.

I, myself, was also looking at him through my peripheral vision and saw his little shoulder shrug slightly.

Dr. Young murmured a soft affirmation that she understood and went back to talking to the others at the front.

The rest of the car ride passed by in the same fashion. The adults chatting inaudibly at the front, Edward glaring at the window, Alec gazing at his hands while I glanced around both inside and outside the car.

The windows of the car were tinted black so the sunny glare of the warm September sun was less direct. We had barely been on the road five minutes – three of which were spent on the highway – when we turned into small wooded forest area. The road was gravel and sand with tall, old trees with large trunks bordering it.

The road was bumpy and everyone in the car was getting jostled around as we hit particularly large potholes. The good thing was that the road was short. We were barely on it for 5 minutes before we hit a fence that looked like it ran a circle perimeter. It had two big guards stationed outside in a sort of mini checkpoint.

Dr. Young turned to us and pointed out, **"These are the guards that will always be patrolling and shielding your cabin from 6 am to 6 pm while another set of guards will do the remaining hours. The minute you press the panic buttons, one of the guards will come to you immediately and another will secure all doors and entry ways into the enclosed perimeter."**

It felt good knowing that we would be safe from any outside dangers but the question was how I was going to protect myself from the inside hazard – Edward.

Dr. Uley drove up to the guards and exchanged a few brief words before driving through the fence.

Again, the trip was very short and in less than two minutes Dr. Young exclaimed, **"We're here!"**

My eyes quickly fluttered out the window and I gasped at the sight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review! I realize this was slightly longer than some of my other chapters but still pretty short but as the story goes on, the length will increase :) I will try and post ASAP as I have exams coming up in two weeks but if I don't post by Jan. 20th then you can expect the next chapter to come somewhere in the beginning of February. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked the chapter and keep reading! It gets better, I promise.**

**Thanks again,**

**Faaiwys7**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Sorry for the long wait, real life caught up altogether and I lost some of my motivation to finish this chapter. But! because of the wait and my adding a couple sentences every day, this chapter is the longest I've written (10 PAGES!) and I promise the rest of the chapters will be around this length, now that the action is starting! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Isabella's Point of View**

Standing in front of me, emerging from the deep depths of the evergreen forest was the _small_ cabin that Dr. Young was talking about. It definitely didn't look small to me.

Two stories tall with a wrap around porch with a porch swing and outdoor furniture and big rectangular windows with the overall structure made of cedar wood and grey stone was my new home. There was a chimney emerging from the middle of the black-shackled roof and I couldn't wait to see the fireplace that went along with it. There were large trees, of all sorts everywhere around. Some deciduous but with coniferous dominating the area.

I could see Edward's carefully composed expression but I knew he must've been impressed. I knew he came from money, that's all what people could talk about at the facility but it was just the grandeur that the place presented that got me amazed.

Alec was as unresponsive as ever as he looked at the house and gave away no emotion. He quickly looked back down again and went still. I didn't know how still a person could sit before I met Alec. But sometimes it looked as if he were made of stone.

Dr. Young, Dr. Uley, Benjamin and Tia all got out as Dr. Uley said, **"Come on kids. Let's go see the inside."**

Edward quickly undid his seatbelt and got out the door without a word. Alec was next and was having a little trouble with the clasp so I casually brought my finger to the release button and pressed it. Alec didn't acknowledge the gesture and instead just got out of the car, jumping onto the dirt covered ground. I got out as well just as Benjamin and Dr. Uley took out the last of our bags from the trunk of the SUV.

Dr. Young and Tia walked towards the door with a few of the bags and Dr. Uley and Benjamin with the rest. Edward, Alec and I walked behind and I saw Dr. young pull out a security card, which she inserted into the device that replaced the door handle. It looked like the contraptions they had on doors at the bank, complete with a slot to insert a card and the numbers 0-9.

Dr. Young turned to us and said, **"This door can only open with a security card like the ones all four of us have," **gesturing to the adults around her, **"and so do the security guards. When you guys want to go in or out you'll have to enter the digits 6-9-1-1. That is the combination of the months that all three of you were born in – June, September and November. This will be for all doors leading inside or outside, from both the inside and the outside." **

I nodded after she had finished. They had really ensued safe and practical measures around the place.

Dr. Young then opened the door the entire way and we all walked in to check the inside.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Everything was open concept so you could see everything around with the stairs in the far left corner winding upwards and downwards. Everything was painted in neutrals – light browns and beiges with the occasional accents being bronze, dark brown and some black.

Just after the small entryway, which was complete with a bright lighting fixture and a glittery mirror, was the living room off to the left. The living room had a beautiful fireplace made of grey stone a tone darker than the stone used on the outside of the structure. There was a wooden coffee table surrounded by two wood framed and plush cushioned chairs and an inviting dark brown leather sofa. Behind the sofa was another wooden table with a flower vase. There was a large deer head with antlers and what looked like a boar with a large nose on either side of the mantle on the wall and I tried not to think about how the poor animals died. There was a 48-inch TV in between the two animal heads with what looked like three different gaming systems below it. Beside the fireplace on the ground were two large cabinets filled with games for an X-Box, PlayStation 3 and Wii, which I figured, were the gaming systems. Despite the modern technology, the room had a warm, earthy and homey feel, which was what I always wanted but never received.

I could now see the panic buttons Dr. Young was talking about. There were two alone in the entryway one at the very front on the left side and another at the end of the entrance on the right. They were big red buttons, the kind they showed you on TV that would be marked with a DO NOT PRESS sign. The living room had a panic button beside the fireplace and one at each corner of the room.

Leaving the luggage by the entry, we moved through the cabin, the adults letting us see the house in silence. I saw that beside the living room was the kitchen with a breakfast nook and an attached dining area. The kitchen had granite top counters and a large island in the middle covered with the same stone. All the appliances from what I could see were stainless steel and top quality. The island in the middle had dark brown bar stools on one side and a water faucet with a sink on the other. The microwave was level with the dark colored cupboards on one wall and the double door vertical oven was below it. There was a cooking range with an exhaust fan over it, surrounded by the counter. The dishwasher was again underneath the island with the fridge on the opposite wall of the microwave.

The counter itself had a toaster, coffee machine, can opener and a juice mixer on it as well as a couple baskets of fruit.

As we were leaving the kitchen area, Tia remarked, **"The kitchen is stocked for two weeks and every time we visit you, we'll be bringing groceries."**

We made our way out of the kitchen to what Dr. Uley called the lounge, another name for the family room.

The lounge was again an open rom with lots of sitting space, like the living room, without the fireplace. There were large rectangle windows showing the forest surrounding the house that brought in the light of sun. The room was decorated with dark brown furniture - two sofas, a chaise, foot table and a glass coffee table in the middle. But my favorite part of the room was the three bookshelves that lined the back wall filled with books of all colors and sizes. I couldn't wait to read them. This room had a slightly more modern feel to it than the living room with less wood furniture but still had the cabin feel to it. Again, you could see the multiple panic buttons in the room, all a screaming fire engine red color.

Dr. Uley and Benjamin led us to the stairs that were beside the lounge. The stairs themselves were a piece of art themselves with wrought iron bars connected to separate planks of wood that were connected to the trunk of a tree to form a staircase.

We all made our way up the stairs one by one. Dr. Uley, Dr. Young, Benjamin, Tia, Alec, then myself with Edward behind me. The planks were long enough for at least three of us to fit on each, but I made sure to keep my distance from both the people in front and behind. One because I had to, the other because I needed to.

"**Alright, here is the first bedroom," **remarked Dr. Young as she opened the very first white door of the numerous that were closed on the second floor.

Everyone shuffled to the side, inside the room to make space for every person. The room itself was beautiful with two windows surrounding a wood framed bed with black, red and green covers. There was a small table with two chairs to the corner of the room and another window. The windows had black coffee shop style curtains on them and looked out into the backyard of the house. The view was incredible with enormous trees with all different colors – the evergreen trees green with the others turning hues of red, orange and yellow. In the other corner was a door that Tia explained let into the 3-piece bathroom.

I didn't know who was getting this room but as I turned to look back at Dr. Young, I saw Alec stare longingly all around the room. It wasn't his face that expressed anything but his eyes. Saying that they were expressive was an understatement. His icy blue stare was nothing less than an open book or maybe I could just read him well. The way they looked like frozen ice when he was upset or the way they looked like an arctic storm when he was conflicted or now, when the edges of his eyes were crinkled and the icy blue was a like a warm spring of water.

"**We want you guys to choose your rooms on your own but there are three other rooms so you don't have to choose now. Do we have any takers for this room?"** Dr. Uley asked.

I looked over to Alec waiting for him to speak up after seeing his clear want for the room but his eyes stayed downcast towards his feet and he remained motionless.

"**Alright then, let's check out the other rooms," **Dr. Uley started to turn.

"**Wait!" **I interjected.

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at me and I suddenly felt self-conscious at their questioning stares although I could sense Alec's look was a little upset thinking I was claiming the room for myself.

"**I think Alec wants this room," **I pointed out and I saw Alec's entire face morph into surprise.

Dr. Young looked a little startled and perhaps a bit frustrated and in a moment of panic said, **"Isabella, I think Alec should decide for hims-"**

"**No she's right. I want this room," **a small voice interrupted Dr. Young.

I turned, shocked, towards the source of the voice – Alec. His little face lit up in determination as he looked defiantly at Dr. Young though I could sense a bit of fear. That was the first time I heard Alec speak and I was in love with his voice. It was high pitched but in a poetic way. I could detect an undercurrent of a deeper tone, which I suspect was from entering puberty. I wanted him to keep talking but that was it. It was all he said.

Dr. Young's face was an identical to mine; filled with shock and wonder and I saw the others in the room have the same expression to a certain degree; some more than others.

At seeing everyone's reaction, Alec immediately looked down and stood still. No movement, not even a flicker of a change of stance. His face changed from determination to fear. As if a single change of expression from that detached persona would get him in trouble.

Dr. Uley gave a slight cough and said, albeit a bit cautiously, **"Well then, if you want this room Alec, it's yours. Are you sure though? You don't want to see the other ones?"**

When Alec shook his head at the questions, Dr. Young exclaimed, **"Alright then. This is Alec's room. Edward, Isabella, you guys can choose out of the next couple. **

And with that, everyone left the room. With Dr. Uley leading the group, they went down the hall with Alec trailing behind so I fell in step with him and saw his body tighten and grow rigid as he shied away from any physical contact around him.

But before I could say a word, Dr. Uley in front stopped and I hear Dr. Young's voice say, **"Edward, Isabella, why don't you two go together to check out the rooms while we bring the luggage up."**

I tensed but nodded with Edward, **"Alright, Alec, will you come help?" **Dr. Young asked.

I saw Alec nod and with that, the four doctors and Alec walked back down the stairs with Edward left standing in front of me.

I kept my face down and my eyes averted from his place in front and without a word; he walked to the next room. I quickly followed and looked into the room. It was an average sized room with a comfy looking bed with a light pink bed spread on one side. The wooden roof was at an angle and the windows had a mediocre view. Opposite of the bed was a fireplace with a mantle and a picture of a farm on top. Beside the bed were a dark wooden chaise and a small bedside table, made of the same wood as the bed. In the far corner of the room was a bathroom and Edward made his way to the door to look into it.

The room, although beautiful, wasn't something I wanted to spend my time in and I hoped that the other bedrooms were better. Instead of waiting for Edward, I walked back out into the panic button covered hallway to the last door. I knew the door on this side between the previous bedroom and Alec's bedroom was the linen closet and the one on the other side was a bathroom.

As I stepped inside the room, I noticed the earthy fireplace on the right side first. Then I noticed the stairs, staring from the far bottom right corner to the top left corner on the same wall. At the top of the staircase was a small door in the room. I wanted to go up and see where it led but decided against it for now. Next was the big bed in that dominated the center with a royal blue and white color scheme. Come to think of it, the entire room was blue and white. The roof and floor were again the same medium toned wood as the rest of the house but the walls in this room were painted a pristine white. The curtains, pillows, bedspread, lampshades, everything else was a majestic blue. The room looked regal and sophisticated but it had a comfortable feel to it. I loved it and I wanted it and I was going to get it…only if Edward didn't want it.

I figured I was going to have to tell him that I wanted this room so I made my way back out the door and into the hall just as Edward was leaving the only room left on the top floor.

I quickly looked down and stood silent as he said, **"I want that room," **and looked up to see him point his long finger to the room he came from.

I gave a quick nod as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I saw Benjamin's face emerge first followed by the rest of the group, with Alec wedged in between Tia and Dr. Uley near the end with each person holding a piece of luggage.

"**Have you chosen your rooms?" **Dr. Uley asked, coming up at the rear and placing the suit case in his hand in front of us.

"**Yeah," **replied Edward and I nodded as well.

"**Alright then," **he continued, **"we're just going to go through some basic instructions, procedures, emergency precautions and things like that. I think it'd be more comfortable in the lounge."**

"**I for one, second that thought. Let's go downstairs and sit a bit more relaxed," **said Tia, also ridding herself of the luggage.

The large crowd of people on the second floor went down to the first and to the room beside them – the lounge – leaving the luggage at the top of the stairs. Everyone took a seat – Alec, Edward and I on one sofa, Dr. Young, Benjamin and Tia on the other while Dr. Uley had a seat on the chaise.

Pulling out a clipboard from a bag, I just realized he had, he took in a large breath, and started, **"We realize this a bit confusing for all three of you, and we want to make this transition as smooth as we can for everyone involved. If you need anything, anything at all, emergency or not, press the panic button. I cannot stress this enough, the panic button is for your safety and well-being. If you don't press it, there is no way for us to know what's wrong. When the button is pressed, one of the guards outside will come in for you while the other will secure the perimeter. They will be the ones to call us when or if something goes wrong. Do you understand?"**

When all three of us gave confirmation he continued, **"There are four guards in total looking after you. Felix, Demetri, Garrett and Eleazar. All four are trained in emergency first aid and have experience in these types of situations. They are on a rotating shift – the morning and the night shift. The morning shift starts at 6am until 6pm. The night shift is from 6pm to 6am. There are two guards each shift. Any questions?"**

I gave a shake of my head, as did Alec and Edward, to which Dr. Uley replied, **"Good,"** and Dr. Young took over.

"**Now the house. We've seen the main and top floor but there is a basement, which you can access from the door behind the staircase. The basement is your entertainment space. I know you've seen the gaming systems up here in living room, but in the basement there are many others as well as more games," **my eyes raised as she said this. How many games could a person play,** "There is a pool table, air hockey, stereo, T.V. with a home theatre system, foosball, as well as a dartboard and other small things like that. In one of the closets there are footballs, soccer balls, basketballs and other sports equipment. You are welcome to all of it and use, as you desire, as long as you take care of it."**

I nodded as this was a given and Dr. Young continued, **"The house is designed specifically for this project as the panic buttons close down all appliances in the kitchen as well as lock all doors so no one can get in. When you do need or want to go outside, I suggest it only be for a little while, two hours at the most, the combination for the locks in 6-9-1-1. I'm going over this because this the password for all locked doors so it'd be best if you remember. You put the combination and press the unlock button when you want the door to unlock and once again with the lock button when you want it to lock. Any questions?"**

Unsurprisingly, no one said a word. I don't think I'd spoken more than a syllable today, other than when we were in Alec's room and I hoped that once we got settled in, the house wouldn't be as silent.

"**Alright," **started Benjamin, **"for your daily schedule, we ask that you eat three meals, breakfast, lunch and dinner, which I'm sure you can manage as Bella you know how to cook?"**

I nodded and Benjamin continued, **"Great. So Bella you can have kitchen duty and I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind cleaning? The weekly vacuuming and dusting?"**

I didn't know how he was going to react to being told what to do but surprisingly, Edward just gave a lazy nod in Benjamin's direction.

"**Ok, and any messes made by you will be cleaned by you and not left so someone else has to do it, alright?"**

Again, after all of us nodded, Benjamin gave the rest of his directions, **"So as I was saying, three meals a day, two hours for work – one hour where Edward and Bella will work with Alec and another where you two will work on your own. Your specific work is in a bag in each of your closets. The rest of the time I suggest you spend together, get to know one another and have a great time. It's your house so enjoy. You can go outside, go to the game room, whatever pleases you as long as you don't get into any trouble. We're not giving you a wake up time or curfew but we suggest you set a time for your meals so everyone is there. Any questions, concerns, complaints, conundrums?"**

With a shake of our heads, Tia started, **"The four of us will be visiting every two weeks on Sundays for the next six months to monitor progress, medication, being food, work and anything else that may be required. Any questions or concerns can be addressed during these times. We'll be here from 10:00 am to 5:00pm so we'll have plenty of time to catch up on things. Now, we want to know if you have anything to say before the four of us go? Anything regarding your personal conditions or your living conditions? Anything at all?"**

Edward and I shook our heads but I was surprised when I heard Alec's voice say, **"Question." **

"**Yes Alec, what is it?" **asked Dr. Young.

"**Private,"** was all Alec said and Dr. Young immediately got up.

"**Alright, come with me," **and the two of them went out the door to the kitchen, where no one could hear them.

The atmosphere in the lounge immediately became a little awkward as no one said anything. I knew the doctors were observing us but I couldn't bring myself to care and eventually they started a conversation amongst themselves as my eyes drifted towards the window.

Dr. Young and Alec came back inside the room a couple minutes after and Dr. Young called Edward and I to the kitchen with her.

"**I know you two know about Alec's condition and I wanted to let you know about his night terrors," **she started of quietly.

"**Night terrors," **questioned Edward, mirroring my own thoughts.

"**Night terrors are like nightmares but worse. There are some books on the bookshelves that have references to night terrors so you can read up on those afterwards. With Alec, its night terrors and sleepwalking. During the night on any night at all, if Alec has a nightmare he can be violent and shake and scream on the bed. If he sleepwalks and has a night terror you may find him standing in the middle of living room ripping up cushions. It's different every time depending on what caused this reaction,"** she continued, leaving me in horror.

I thought of the poor boy that went through all of this and asked, **"Why does Alec get night terrors?"**

"**Usually it's depression, lack of sleep, or PTSD – post dramatic stress disorder. PTSD is the main reason Alec has night terrors. When he used to have them with his father, his father would beat him for waking him up or doing something he shouldn't like breaking a vase because he knocked it over sometime during the terror," **Dr. Young answered in solemn voice.

"**How often will we have to deal with this," **demanded Edward and I saw Dr. Young give him a hard look.

I probably would've too…but then again I'm living with him…alone. Edward just wanted to know when his beauty sleep was going to be disturbed, he didn't care about Alec.

"**I'm not saying it will happen every night," **replied Dr. Young,** "Or if it'll happen at all, but its very probable. Recently, he hasn't had one in two and a half weeks but that can change in a second."**

"**How can we help Alec if this happens," **was the first question I asked.

"**It varies depending on the situation," **she started, **" If it's just in his bed, try to calm him down and keep talking to him. Touching should be at a minimum unless he initiates it but talking usually helps."**

Then I remembered Dr. Young saying something about sleepwalking, **"What happens if he's sleepwalking?"**

"**If it's sleepwalking, don't wake him up right away. Assess the situation and if he's standing near or with something harmful, like a knife or wires that he can trip over, the panic button should be the first thing you press. The security guards should come within seconds and know how to handle the situation but during that time, you are to do nothing but coax him to put the object down and move away from the situation. If the sleepwalking is just in the hallway and everyone is safe, you will need to relax him and try to lead him back to his room. You can grab onto his hand and walk back to his room while talking to him and getting him in bed. If it's not possible, you may have to carry him back," **she answered.

"**Didn't you just say we weren't supposed to touch him," **retorted Edward, in what I imagine was his obnoxious tone.

"**If that happens, he may not react at all and just fall back asleep but if he does wakeup, let go of him as soon as possible so you have no physical contact and just calm him down. He is not a time bomb Edward; his reactions are human. He will not blow up because of nothing but if you give him a reason, Alec will respond negatively," **Dr. Young reprimanded him.

"**Now, do you two have any questions or should we go back into the lounge?"**

When both Edward and I nodded, albeit unenthusiastically, Dr. Young led us back into the lounge where the three adults were trying to coax Alec into conversation while he just nodded along and stared at the dark brown design on the carpet.

Dr. Uley noticed us enter and cleared his throat, **"We good?"**

Dr. Young nodded and took a seat beside Tia on the sofa.

"**Alright children, it's getting late out, so we have to leave,"** and with those words from Dr. Uley, my heart sank, **"if you have any questions, or anything you need to say, ask us now…or forever hold your peace."**

I gave a giggle in my head but shook my head in response to Dr. Uley's unspoken questions. Edward and Alec did the same.

"**Alright then, I guess we should be making our way out," **and with that, everyone stood.

In a comfortable silence, the group made the way to the front door of the house.

"**The luggage is upstairs, so you can settle in before eating dinner," **Tia said and I looked out one of the large windows to my right and saw the sun had indeed come down from its peak in the sky to be just visible along the horizon.

"**And remember to lock the doors," **instructed Dr. Young and I was suddenly reminded of a cartoon I had watched, silently, hiding behind the door to the place that was "house" for all intents and purposes for some time.

The family, the Richardson family, wasn't the one to humiliate or degrade me like the rest of them; they were just ignorant. They had three children already and didn't seem to want another.

I couldn't understand why I had been placed with them but I was and I got food, and clothes and a bed but I didn't get a family.

They kept to themselves and I kept to mine.

The kids used to watch cartoon every Sunday morning and although I wasn't forbidden from watching the television, I wasn't invited to either.

So I stood behind the door watching the cartoon. The mother and father leaving to go to a party, reminding their kids of what to do in case of an emergency, going to sleep and locking the door.

But the parents didn't know about the party just waiting to happen when the car left the driveway and Dr. Young didn't know about the torture that was going to be inflicted when she left.

The four adults gave various forms of goodbye and left the house, the door slamming shut behind them.

I watched through the window as they got into the car, all smiles, congratulating themselves, and drove back from the drive away.

Edward moved from his place beside me and went to the handle of the door while Alec stood in his spot.

I saw Edward type in the combination and press the lock button on the keypad.

And then he turned around and his eyes met mine.

* * *

**And there it is. Mini-cliffhanger but I promise the rest of the story will get better now that I have Edward and Isabella alone. Be prepared for some intense action between the two and moments between Alec and them. Review! Favourite! Follow!**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Faaiwys7**


End file.
